Is It A Love Story?
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Oneshot Songfic! Love Story by Taylor Swift. Jude hears a song on the radio. Will it bring her to Tommy or to Jamie? Based on the third season finale when Jude decides between one of them. Please Read and Review!


Author's Note: HEY PEOPLE! I do not own Instant Star or the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. If I owned Instant Star Tommy and Jude would be happily married! Please Review!! I want to know if people actually like my stories or if you think they suck! PLEASE! Anyone can review it's easy just click the button! So all of you beautiful fabulous people ( yes I am trying to butter you up) please review! Remember this is based on what I think happened between her talking to Sadie and her choosing between Jamie and Tommy in the third season finale.

Jude was sitting on the couch in her house thinking about what Sadie had just told her.

"What should I do," she wonders aloud "Who should I pick?"

All of the sudden a song comes on the radio.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

Jude's mind went back to the day she first met him.

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony, need some air  
_

All of the sudden she sees her sixteenth birthday. She hears him say "You are asking the wrong guy," and feels his lips on hers as he pulls her it to him.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

Then the scene flashes to her eighteenth birthday, walking down the hall to his room, knocking the door, and then walking in. She sees him and his sister... kissing. She feels hurt and betrayed. Her heart is breaking into a million pieces.

_I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
_  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
_

She sees her dad catching her and Tommy. She remembers him talking to Tommy. She was so nervous, yet angry. She was eighteen she could date whomever she wanted, but she wanted his approval.

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go_

Then she sees Tommy, the night before her album release party. She hears him saying "I'm leaving Jude." She remembers running after him, banging her fists against the car repeatedly as he leaves. She remembers collapsing on the cold dark street after he left. Her true love left. She feels her heart being ripped out of her chest, her excitement for the date was long one.

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

"You don't know how many times I wanted to ask you... to just leave with me." She sees him telling her that at the church. She watches the scene and once again feels his kisses. They make her heart beat like a hummingbird and they take away her breath.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
_

He is and will always be her blue-eyed prince.

_It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_  
_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
_But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel_

She sees all those people. She hears all the warnings, "Don't do it, he'll just break your heart. He always does." She remembers Jamie telling her "The guy's old." She sees Sadie's face crumble after Tommy split her heart in two.

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

She then sees another memory. "What about Jamie? Do I love him in that way? Could I love him in that way?"

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

She begans to wonder "Will we make it? Could we make a relationship work?"

_It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around_

She sees herself calling him and calling him. Over and over again. He never answered her calls. He never replied. He came back with Darius' daughter and expected her to be waiting for him and she was.

_My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

_Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone_

She sees herself and Jamie in the dressing room after she meets what she belives is Tommy's kid, "Jamie always saves me. He's always there for me when I feel alone. Whenever Tommy is gone or we are in a fight, Jamie comforts me. She remembers how it felt to dance with Jamie on her birthday after the mess with Tommy. She remembers kissing him. She wonders "Did that kiss make my skin tingle? Did it make me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world? Did that kiss make me feel loved?"

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think_

Then Jude wonders "Does Tommy really honestly care? Does he love me the same way I love him?"_  
_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know_

"I want you with me.. forever." She sees him tell her that. She feels hrself melt as he pulls her closer to him. She wanted this, she wanted him. But, then in her mind she sees Jamie. Her best friend. Her savior.

_I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

She knows. She knows who she will choose.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

She runs to his house. She says "Ok. Let's do it. All of it."

Tommy pulls her into his arms... forever.

**The End**


End file.
